


(you look so) beautiful in white

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Really Ridiculous AU's [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Penguins, F/M, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: In the frozen waste land of the Antarctic Jake and Amy are hatching their first egg. Oh, and solving crime.Penguins? Yes, penguins.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Really Ridiculous AU's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437790
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	(you look so) beautiful in white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfButtsAndBombs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfButtsAndBombs/gifts).



  


  
Jake waddled over to Amy. “So, did anything happen?” he asked anxiously, for the millionth time.

“No, nothing,” she sighed.

“Can I have a look?”

She understood he was not doubting her word, but merely wanted to admire the miracle of their beautiful egg again. She carefully moved her feathers aside and gave him a quick peek. 

“It's the biggest, smoothest egg in the whole colony,” Jake said full of awe.

She nodded, and then quickly pushed the egg back under her downy feathers. Any more exposure to the elements and the tiny chick inside would freeze to death. “So do you want to sit on it for a while?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said, and they started the awkward dance to transfer the egg from one pair of feet to the other.

“Please don't step on my toes!”

“Sorry.”

In the end they were successful though, and they managed to move the egg to Jake without breaking it.

Amy happily waddled around, flapping her wings. “So, any news?”

Jake looked thoughtful. “Oh yes, Charles and Genevieve are throwing a party on the big ice floe to celebrate Nikolaj's first catch. The dress code is formal.”

“Alright. Don't forget to bring a nice pebble.”

“Oh and there was some kind of commotion at the other side of the colony, but I didn't have time to check it out.”

“Then I'd better go and investigate,” Amy said.

“Good idea,” Jake agreed. “Can you grab some fish from the sea on the way back?”

“Of course.”

They said their goodbyes and Amy waddled over to the other side of the colony. Two males were fighting by the waterside, and a large crowd had gathered.

“Hey, stop that!” she said while moving over to break up the fight.

They looked up. “Mind your own business!” one of them said angrily. She smacked him with her wing and he fell into the water. “Now what happened here?”

“He said I stole his pebble,” the other one said indignantly, while smoothing his feathers. “But it was my pebble!”

“Okay, show me that pebble.”

We'll be right back after the commercial break.

“Now say you're sorry,” Amy demanded.

“I'm sorry.”

“Not to me, to him!”

“Eh...sorry.”

Justice had been served, and once again peace reigned in the colony. Amy gracefully dove into the water to catch some silverfish. Then she saw a seal approaching and quickly jumped back onto the ice. She flopped around on her belly until she came to a halt in front of their nest.

“I sat on the egg, Ames!” Jake proudly announced.

She shook her head. “Yes, I know you did.” That was the thing with men, they always wanted to get credit for things that were just a shared responsibility. “So are you hungry?”

“Yes, I'm starving,” he replied, and so she regurgitated some fresh fish into his mouth.

“Thanks.” He quickly gulped down the silverfish. “Do you want to switch? Then I'll go and patrol the colony for a bit.”

“Okay.” 

He carefully moved the creamy white egg towards her, and she bent down to receive it.

“Look,” she said, suddenly halting in amazement. “There's a crack...”


End file.
